The major objective of this project is to delineate the mechanisms involved in resistance of mice to acute viral infections. More specifically, antibody, lymphocytes, macrophages, and mediators of mice inoculated with various immunopotentiators are being investigated to ascertain their role in enhancing the resistance of these animals to either encephalomyocarditis virus or herpes simplex virus type 2 infections. The immunopotentiators currently being used include oil-in-saline emulsions prepared from nonviable whole cells of Mycobacterium tuberculosis and cell walls of M. bovis. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Lodmell, D.L., Ewalt, L.C., and Notkins, A.L.: Inhibition of vaccinia virus replication in skin of tuberculin-sensitized animals challenged with PPD. J. Immunol. 117: 1757-1761, 1976.